Vehicles typically have headliners covering an interior side of the roof to muffle sounds and make the cabin aesthetically pleasing. Vehicles may include a sun or moon roof. When the vehicle includes a sunroof, the headliner includes a cutout portion for providing access to the sunroof. A finished edge may be provided at the cutout portion for attaching the headliner to the roof. The finished edge may be a folded edge formed by folding the headliner back on itself.